


Folkin' around

by MarauderCracker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderCracker/pseuds/MarauderCracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They make it to the beach a little after noon, and Kira almost forgets the keys in the ignition in the excitement to get to the water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Folkin' around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kirargent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirargent/gifts).



> So, @kirargent asked for "something happy-ish about Kira's kitsune powers" and @tofixtheshadows told me some really interesting things about kitsunes recently. The ot3 just happened.

They ride with the windows down and the music all the way up. Malia has fun pointing out when the Korean words sound like ridiculous English phrases, which ruins Kira's plan to start learning some words from listening to music, because now she won't be able to listen to those damn songs without thinking of Malia's alternative interpretations. 

They make it to the beach a little after noon, and Kira almost forgets the keys in the ignition in the excitement to get to the water. Malia grabs the backpack with food they brought, Scott throws the towels over his shoulder, Kira grabs the small camp cooler where they got water and beer. Kira was the one sent to buy beer --she lost rock, paper, scissors-- and she's still embarrassed about the look the shop owner gave her as he looked at her fake I.D.

The beach is almost empty, aside from another group of teenagers hanging out a few yards away --they specifically chose it because almost no one comes down here. They make their way across the sand quickly, drop their things without much care. Malia is the first out of her clothes --she was only wearing shorts, sneakers and her bikini top in the first place-- but she stays by them, bouncing on her feet while she waits for Scott and Kira to join her. Kira doesn't need to be told twice. 

She pulls her sundress over her head in one swift movement --the katana/belt is back at the car-- and kicks off her combat boots and her socks. There is no supernatural trouble in sight, and yet neither of them dared to put on proper beach footwear (Kira hopes that they thought about how hard fighting demons in flip flops would be, because she had a really vivid mental image), and Scott is kneeling on the sand so he can untie his shoes. Kira thinks that boots and flowery summer dresses make a great combination, but she knows there will be sand in her shoes for  _weeks_  after this. 

"Come oooo-ooon," Malia whines, and she tugs at Scott's arm as soon as he's out of his shirt. Kira grabs him by his other arm, and together they drag him --stumbling a little, laughing the whole time, the sand burning under their feet-- across the sand and right into the water. 

They fall together, tripping on each other's feet and not quite letting go until they hit the water. Kira closes her eyes shut, scrunches her face when she feels the salt trying to get into her nose. She twists --kicks someone in the motion but she can't open her eyes to tell if it was Scott or Malia-- and turns, trying to untangle her hair from around her face. The water is only a couple feet deep and she's able to sit on the sand and still get hear head above water.

Malia is sitting like her, hair sticking to her face, with a bright grin on her lips. Scott stands a little taller --in the clear water, Kira can see that he's sitting on his calves-- and his smile is soft and content. Kira feels a knot forming in her throat, something like a sob or the words "I didn't think we'd make it to this summer alive" trying to burst out of her. "I wanna get a tattoo," she says instead, "like, something together." Malia splashes water in her direction, smiling. 

They play around in the water for a while. They swim until their feet can't touch the sand and Malia tries to go under the water and grab them by the ankles, but Kira can always tell just a second before she reaches for her. They waves push them around, and Kira just lets her body loose and feels the cool water flowing around her, washing away all of the fear and the sadness that's gotten stuck in the crevices of her body. The sun is warm on her face and Scott grazes his arm with his knuckles and Malia goes swimming under her and she hasn't felt this happy in  _ages_. 

When they get back to the shore, the sun is burning afternoon-hot and Kira can already tell that her face is going to be red. None of them remembered to put on sunscreen. Malia races them to get the coldest beer, kicking the sand as she runs. 

"Look," Scott says --his smile is sweet and warm but not directed at Kira. She follows the direction of his eyes, right to the sand next to her own feet. 

Her shadow --her true shadow, the fox that runs with her, that's been protecting her ever since it got back to her side-- is jumping in place, waving its tail like an excited puppy. It's opening and closing its mouth, and Kira can almost hear the happy sounds it must be making. It must notice it's being watched, because it swiftly shifts back into Kira's human shadow. 

She can still feel it, though. As they sit on their towels and pull the sandwiches out of the backpack, as they pass the beers and discuss their senior year plans, Kira can feel the way it brushes at her side, the warmth of it when it snuggles against her thighs. 

In the pictures she takes that afternoon there's always a silhouette --barely there, could be nothing more than the sunlight reflecting on the camera lens-- that looks oddly like a fox's tail. 


End file.
